Basil Mace
Basil Mace '''is the Captain of Rune Knights Lily Division. He is a childhood friend of Marigold , and a former resident of Pride. Appearance Basil is a tall well built man with dark maroon hair and blue eyes. When working, he often wears his captains uniform as he is a member of the Rune Knights. This uniform includes a long white trench coat with a gold lining and a dark blue sleeveless shirt he wears below it. Personality Basil often comes off as bored or cold to those he isn't well acquainted with, however he is actually a very awkward person, who is often left out and forgotten. This is seen in his childhood when, though he was the only one hungry, Basil is the only one not to be given a Twinkie by Marigold on an evening picnic the Pollen family had ambushed. He however shows a large amount of tolerance to this behavior and exclusion, as it isn't purposeful. While Basil was formerly a much more shy child, he came out of his shell and became much more straight forward as he grew, as seen when he was behaved very sarcastic and sardonic with Felicity upon their meeting. He isn't drastically mature in a romantic or sexual manner, though he does recognize perverse behavior and show sexual attraction to some characters such as Marigold and Florence. He however struggles to present his feelings properly, if at all. History Early Childhood Basil was born in the capital of Crocus, and moved to Pride when he was just four. He remembers little of his time before living in Pride, his earliest memories being in the home his father built for him when they first arrived at Pride. Basil does have a fluent memory of a man he'd met before moving to Pride, whom he called his "Uncle Casper". Basil and his parents lived on the outskirts of town, the closest home being the Pollen's, who allowed them to stay on a rainy night prior to the completion of their home. This led to the acquaintance and later friendship between Coladome and Basil. Some time after moving into Pride, Casper arrived in Pride and killed both of Basil's in their home for reasons unknown to him. He briskly ran away to the Pollen's home, who notified the authorities too late for Casper to be caught. Basil was from then on an orphan, and was forced to live in Pride's orphanage. At his parents funeral, he met Sabrina who had been brought to the funeral by her parents. She then asked Basil if he'd like to go onto the swings, and actually pushed a child off of the swings to allow Basil to get onto them. Basil soon became close friends with both Sabrina and Chase, joining the small pack the four children had growing up. Battle of Pride Basil had been attending school with the other children when the Battle of Pride began, and Marigold first transformed. He stayed in the Pollen home with Coladome, Sabrina, and Chase, escaping through the sewage after hiding away in the house for a week. After being evacuated from Pride, Basil and Sabrina joined the Pollens in Gardenta Valley, as neither of them had parents. After Fairy Tail and the other magic guilds arrived in Pride, Marigold was subdued and returned to a human form. Basil returned with the Pollens and Sabrina, returning to the orphanage which now included Sabrina along with several other now orphaned children. Marigold Blooms Basil regularly appears in '''Marigold Blooms and his past is then revealed. The story brushes over his life and relationship with Sabrina, who has become much like a sister to him as they share a home in the orphanage. Basil is shown to walk with Sabrina to school away from the other orphans, where they once encountered Tobias who was dragging a large suspicious sack. Near the beginning of winter, Sabrina followed Basil into the woods where she found he'd been training himself to avenge his mother and father by killing their murderer. Sabrina then agrees to help Basil, and leads him to the town library where they find a special edition of Sorcerer Weekly about Erza Scarlet. Using the magazine as a guide, Basil trained with Sabrina's aid. After a months time, he became stronger and better built than before. Though he continued his training, Basil is shown to enter his former home after he trains and attempt to clean the blood stain from the floor. Synopsis Healing Arc Basil first arrives in the second volume, chapter 23, "Mother", at Sabrina and Coladome's wedding, traveling from Pride to attend as the best man. He interacts shortly with some of the other guild members at that time, even Liddan who he doesn't like after finding him peeping on Marigold as she changed, but also Marigold. The two have an awkward but nice reunion, then Basil goes into her room to change. He notices the many souvenirs from Marigold's travels, but is taken by the small lily in a vase Marigold kept on her dresser. Basil recalls the day she enchanted the flower,the day she found out she was pregnant, setting it to bloom as the baby in her grew. During the ceremony, Basil and Marigold walked down the aisle together, but the spend their time at the reception separately. Category:Pride